FINAL DECISIONS: A New Destiny - Book 0
by Robster80
Summary: I've combined all the prequels of New Destiny into one book. This features Ranma's final days, his last letters, and now a songfic chapter featuring Cell coping with Ranma's passing. *New Chapter added 9/13/01*
1. Prelude to a Death

Prelude to a Death: the Final Days of Ranma Saotome

Prelude to a Death The Final Days of Ranma Saotome 

** **

** **

Disclaimer:I do not own anything but the character called Rob.All other characters are the rightful property of Viz, Marvel, Funimation, etc.

They tell me that I should be happy now?That I should forget about my life and move on in this afterlife?No.I don't want to forget about my life down there.I don't want to forget my friends, my family…

My fiancée…

Akane.Why did it have to end like this?Why did we have to hurt each other so much until one of us died?!Why… why did I have to lose you?

I can still hear her shouting at me… the night that changed our lives forever.It had been a decent day for me.Cell had helped me avoid any confrontations with Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi; and I got word that TK was coming down the next day for a visit.Maybe Akane and I could take him to the park together, and resolve our differences in the process without fighting.

Sadly, it wasn't to be.

I came home that evening, and everyone was waiting for me in the Dojo: mom and pop, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki, and especially Ryoga and Akane.Looks like he found his way back and without changing into his cursed form at that… or so I thought.Akane looked at me with anger in her eyes.No, not anger. It was pure hate, but I didn't realize it right away.

I ask her what had happened, and she got up, and slapped my face with all her strength."How could you," she said, venom dripping from her lips that I longed to kiss."How could you do this to me for two years?!"

Putting a hand to my cheek, which hurts like hell, look at her, confused.This wasn't about the fiancées, unless pop had me engaged to another girl.I shoot him a look, but he quickly shakes his head at me as if he knows what I'm thinking.I notice mom's giving me a sad look."Akane, what are you talking about?"

What she said next shocked me."You knew that Ryoga was P-chan all the time and you tricked me into taking him in as my pet, you bastard!!THAT'S what this is all about!"

She found out.That explained why Ryoga was silent all this time.Akane knew about his curse… and was taking it out on me."But Akane-!"

Another slap to the face stopped me from finishing."I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES ANYMORE!You've gone too far, you perverted asshole!I've been patient with you, but now I see that was all a waste of my time.As far as I'm concerned, you are no longer my fiancée.For what you've done to Ryoga, I'm going to marry him instead."

My voice joins in a chorus of everyone's voices in the room."WHAT?!"Even Ryoga was shocked.I couldn't believe this was happening.Akane was going to marry the guy who pretended to be her pet despite that he did it?"Akane, you don't understand!I wanted to tell you about him, but I made a dumb promise to him that I wouldn't say a word about his curse.How was I to know you'd make him your pet?!"

"You can't lie your way out of it this time, Ranma!You were the one who threw him into the Spring of Drowned Pig, so it's all your fault!"

Ryoga finally stood up."Akane, I'm as much to blame as Ranma is.I never told you my secret, either, and I kept Ranma from dropping hints so you wouldn't know."

This day is getting crazier every minute.Ryoga's finally gotten Akane, and he's sticking up for me?!I watch as Akane looks over at him, her facial features softening."It's nice that you're covering up for him, Ryoga… but he's not worth it.Trust me, I know."She looks back at me, and her anger reappears."You can't stop me. My mind is made up, so you can now go and marry one of those other fiancées of yours."

"But, Akane… I love you…"

Her bitter laugh makes my heart ache, as does her next words."You love me?HA!That's a concept you don't even have a clue about!For the last time, Ranma Saotome, I do NOT love you, never did and never will!I don't want to marry you, and I don't even want to KNOW you!Ever since you came into my life, you've caused nothing but trouble for me and my family.Well, no more, because that stupid engagement made by our fathers means absolutely nothing to me.You can die for all I care.Ranma, I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE YOU!!!"

I absorb her words carefully.She hates me, and I can't change her mind."I understand, Akane," I finally say after a moment of silence.Moving past her, I go up to Ryoga and hold out my hand."Congratulations, Ryoga.The best man won in the end after all."

He's silent, but he shakes my hand and smiles.I look back at Akane."I'm happy for you, Akane.I really am."Letting go of Ryoga, I make my way to the door and exit, heading for my room.My vision gets blurry as I exit, and the tears finally begin to fall from my eyes.I had lost the only girl I had ever truly loved; the one I wanted to marry, arranged marriage or not.

After entering my room, I sit at my desk, fold my arms and lean onto my desk, sobbing quietly.I was heartbroken.Akane hated me, and I could only blame myself.I hear someone come into my room, but I don't look to see whom.The footsteps are enough to tell me it's my dad.He probably wants me to fight for Akane still.

"Ranma," I hear him start, but I cut him off."Just go away."He doesn't say anything for a bit, then he heads for the door and I think he looks back at me."I'm so sorry, son," he whispers before exiting, closing the door after him.Thank kami he understands.There's no point in fighting or arguing anymore.Akane's made her choice.

Finally, I get up and lock my door before pulling out my journal and writing my entry for the day before turning out the light and sulked into bed, still dressed.With mom now living with us, I was able to get my own room at last.And I needed the loneliness at that moment.I looked at the digital clock, which said 7:09PM.It was too early to sleep, but I didn't care.All I could think of was Akane's words.Four important words haunted my mind:I absolutely despise you.

It was some time later than my mom knocked on my door, asking to be let in, and for me to come down for dinner.I just laid there, in the dark, still crying.I could feel my heart shattering each time I replayed what happened earlier in the Dojo.My world ha been destroyed, and there would be no bouncing back this time.

Sometime in the evening, I fell into a dreamless sleep, which was soothing.Yet, when I woke up early that morning, around 5, the pain came back twice as hard.Quietly, I slipped downstairs to make myself breakfast.I couldn't face everyone after last night, and Kasumi wouldn't be up just yet so I could fix myself something quick and take it back to my room to eat.Surprisingly, I wasn't that hungry, even though I had skipped dinner last night.I just fixed up some toast and a small egg with juice before I cleaned up and went back upstairs.

Kasumi saw me enter my room with the tray and said, "Oh, Ranma, are you sure that's all you want to eat?"I close the door and lock it again before she could reach me.Setting the trasy on my desk, I sat down to eat.However, I had just forced down 3 or 4 bites of egg and 2 of toast before I stopped.Maybe I wasn't hungry at all, or maybe it was the salt from my tears that fell onto my food.Whatever it was, I couldn't eat anymore.

I cooked my own breakfast.Akane tried to make me food, but she wasn't that skilled in cooking so I refused to eat her food.It was one of the reasons she hated me.

At that moment, I realized I couldn't go on living.Without Akane, I was better off dead.Pop once told me that he made a vow to mom that if he failed to make me a "man among men," he would commit seppuku for his failure.But he wasn't the one who failed… I was.My honor had been destroyed, and suicide was the only way to redeem myself.

Deciding to snap my own neck, I slowly started to stand up. Suddenly, my eyes fell upon a picture taken about 2 years ago.It was of me, TK, Cell, Rob, Amy, Rusty, and my other friends in the Mega Avengers.TK was on my shoulders, and I was next to Cell, who had his arm around me like a proud father with his son.

My friends… my cousin, whom I loved more as a brother…I would miss them all.If only I could be stronger like them.Rob was like this once, but he carried on and eventually he and Amy got back together.They even planned for their wedding to be next year, after graduation…

I couldn't die just yet.Not without saying goodbye to my friends and family.My mind made up, I placed my tray and unfinished breakfast outside my door before locking it again.I then pulled out some paper and envelopes before making a list of everyone I wanted to write a final letter to.Mom, Pop, Matt, Cell, and TK were at the top of my list.So were Rob, Amy, Rusty, and the Tendos.There was also Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, and Akane.Though I doubt either of them would read anything I sent them, it would be the right thing to do by saying goodbye.

I start with Akane and Ryoga, separately.Keeping the letters short and simple, I move onto one letter for my folks next.The others go by quickly, until I come to the letters for Cell and TK.These two would be the hardest to write for, because they've been so much like close family to me.Cell was like a second father, more of a father than my own.He taught me the Kaio-ken and the Kamehameha Wave, and he tried to help me when he knew I needed help.TK… he was like the kid brother I always wanted; so full of hope and innocence.I can only pray that his life will be nothing like mine was.That girl he hangs with… Kari… I can sense that she and he have something special between them.Maybe they'll end up more than friends…I wish I could see that happen.

I write Cell's letter first before moving onto TK's.After I seal his envelope, I look at my journal thoughtfully.TK was just 10.Maybe even with the letter he wouldn't fully understand why I would kill myself, or what had happened between Akane and me.My journal has everything he would need to know about it.Making up my mind, I got out some packaging paper and then wrote down a final entry to my journal, and a small message on the inside cover for TK to read.Then, I wrap up the journal and use a rubber band to tie it together with TK's letter.

Rummaging under my bed, I pulled out a box with a lid on it from last Christmas.I placed the letters in the box and then put the lid on it.Then I put a note on top that said "Do not open until after midnight."My eyes fell on the clock.It was four in the afternoon.Writing the letters took longer than I had thought.I unlocked the door, but then sneaked out the window to the gate unnoticed.After taking one last look at the Tendo home, I began to wander around town.

My travels took me to Furinkan High School, where I stopped to look over the place one last time.Memories of Akane and I coming here came to me, and I couldn't help but think what might have been.

Suddenly, I'm splashed with cold water, and I'm a girl again.But this time, I don't even notice until an old woman speaks to me."So sorry, young woman," she says."I was just watering the sidewalk and didn't even see you there."

I look at her, and shrug."Didn't even feel it, ma'am."I continue on my way, heading for the bridge I would always hide under seeking comfort and seclusion.I hadn't been here since the time Akane and I had to team up to take on two girls who claimed that Mr. Tendo was their father.Because of a fight, I almost let Akane fight alone, but TK begged me to help her.He didn't want to see us fight and be enemies.

Slowly walking under the bridge, I find one of my spare teapots and then light a fire to heat some water.I pull out my harmonica, the one Matt liked hearing me play, and hummed a tune or two before I began playing a song from one of TK's favorite movies.I think it was from "the Muppet Movie," where Kermit and the others were stuck out in the desert, and Gonzo was singing while Rowlf played the harmonica.I played it softly, wishing I could change things.

The pot finally whistles.I stop playing and reach for the handle, then pour the hot contents over myself.It burned, but I couldn't feel it.I was numb.I didn't even notice that I dropped both the harmonica and the pot.Realizing it was getting dark, I decide to head for the Mega Mansion for the last time, to see the place before I left this world behind forever.I made sure I took a route that kept me away from Ukyo's or Shampoo's.I didn't want to face them or be forcibly married to them right away.Akane would always have my heart, even if she didn't know it.

I stop right at the mansion's steps.More memories came to me, but I held back my tears.Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my identicard.It had been a present from Cell when I turned 18, making me a full member of the MA.Deciding to return it quickly, I entered the mansion for what I knew would be the last time.

And I was right.I indeed died, but not the way I had intended.A monster named Friezor attacked and it took a hit meant for TK.It killed me slowly, but not before I used all my strength into a Kaio-Kamehameha combo to cripple Friezor.TK, Rob, Amy, Puppetmon, and Cell surrounding me was the last thing I remember.I begged Tk to promise me he wouldn't seek vengeance on Akane and the others, and asked with my dying breath that Akane be told I loved her.

It's difficult to accept that I'll never see them all again until they die.All I can do now is wait… and train under King Kai's tutelage.I also pray… for TK to live a better life than what my life had been.One filled with love, and understanding from the girl he spends his life with.

…A life that I had been denied…

**Goodbye, Ranma.We'll miss you…**


	2. To the Ones I Leave Behind

To the Ones I Leave Behind  
By Robster80  
  
  
These are a collection of letters written by Ranma on the last day of his life in "A New Destiny." This was his way of saying goodbye to everyone before committing suicide, though he died a hero instead. After each letter is the reaction of the reader.  
  
  
"Kasumi,  
  
"You've been so kind to me during my stay at your home, and have treated me as part of your family no matter what I have done. If I was your age, or if Dr. Tofu didn't love you... or if I didn't love Akane, I may have tried to pursue a relationship with you. However, it was not meant to be.  
  
"I love you like the older sister I never had, but would have loved to have. That is why I now say to you this: Don't hide your feelings from Dr. Tofu. You may end up making the same mistakes I made with your youngest sister.  
  
"I will always be thankful for knowing you. Take care of yourself, my sister.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Kasumi absentmindedly dropped the letter to the floor, staring into space. "Oh, my," she cried ever so softly to the silence. A single tear escaped her eye, the first since the death of her mother so long ago. If I hadn't freaked at his curse, she thought. Or cared about his age, he might still be alive. She soon found herself sinking to the floor, more tears flowing freely.  
  
"Goodbye... brother..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Nabiki,  
  
"I want to apologize to you for all the insults and names I laid upon you. It was wrong for me to do so, because you were the one who made sure there was food on the table for your family, my father, and I. You were providing for your family, and I cannot blame you for that.  
  
"You and I have never seen eye-to-eye that much, but I still considered you as part of my family and friends. I regret that with my passing, I will be unable to pay back all my debts to you. Do not make my parents pay, I beg of you. They will need money more than you do, should they decide to leave the Dojo, as I believe they will.  
  
"In closing, I take back calling you a mercenary. Compared to Akane, and myself, you are a saint. Take care of yourself and your family, my sister.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Nabiki crushed the letter in her fist before lying on her bed, crying. "You were the saint, Ranma," she said. "You were... not me..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Mom & Dad,  
  
"Do not blame yourselves for what happened between myself and Akane, nor for my death. It was I who am to blame. Had I been a better son, a true 'man among men,' I would never have done the terrible things that I am guilty for. You both did your best in raising me like you did. I could not have asked for better parents.  
  
"Pop, you and I have not been the best father and son, but I still love you. And I always will. I'm sorry I ruined your dream of uniting the two schools of "Anything-Goes" Martial Arts. I guess somethings are just not meant to be. Please look after mom for me. She needs her husband now more than ever.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry you could not have been there to see me grow up. But, I am grateful that you could be with me in the last two years of my life, and that through you I met TK and Matt again. Please go easy on Pop. You two will need each other now that I am gone.  
  
"Lastly, do not be afraid to have more children. I always wanted to have brothers and/or sisters. Know that I will not be jealous, because if they live a life better than mine was, I will rest easy. I'll always love you both. Goodbye.  
  
"Your son, Ranma"  
  
Genma did not know how many times he had read the letter for the past two days at the Mega Mansion, but each time he did the pain grew worse. He kept thinking of what might have been if he had been a better father, or if he had taken Nodoka with him and Ranma on their training trip. Finally, looking at the last paragraph once more in the letter, he made a decision.  
  
Nodoka watched as her husband removed his gi and discard it with haste. Her eyes never left him as he put on, for the first time since her wedding, ordinary clothing. "Genma?"  
  
Genma turned to look at the fallen gi, eyeing it with disgust. "I swear to you, Nodoka," he said. "I shall never put anyone through what I made our son go through during his training." He then took the gi and folded it gently, thinking of the very few good times he had with Ranma over the last 18 years.  
  
Nodoka slowly drew her katana, which bore the Saotome family crest just above the hilt. Her mother-in-law had given it to her when she died. Nodoka said nothing, but bent the sword until it snapped in two, splitting the crest. "Our son," she gently cried. "Our only child is gone." She soon felt her husband's arms around her, and they wept together.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Rob & Amy,  
  
"I was so glad when you two announced your weeding plans. The two of you make such a great couple, and I'm so glad you worked out your differences. Sadly, I will be unable to attend, now that I am gone by the time this is placed in your hands. I die envying you both for your newfound happiness, but I also die wishing nothing but the best for you both.  
  
"Rob, I really am glad you and Amy got back together. I wish I could be there when you place that ring on her finger and make her your wife. Don't feel sorry that you couldn't help me. The truth is, people really die when they don't want to live anymore. I can't live without Akane, and there's no point in trying. I'm just not as string as you are. Hold onto your love, buddy, or you may end up just like me.  
  
"Amy, Rob's a good man. Better than even me. You take good care of him, and never think he'd betray you. Love is based on trust. I know that now.  
  
"May you both live long, happy lives. And know that I take your secrets with me to the grave.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Rob kept those words to heart, even after a year had past since Ranma's death. He and Amy recalled them as they made their vows, becoming man and wife.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Mr. Tendo,  
  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and your family during my stay in your home. I also apologize that I crushed your dream of uniting you family's school with mine. Sometimes things go according to plan, and we have to except our fate. I have accepted the loss of Akane's love, and will not force her to reconsider.  
  
"You and your family have been so patient with my father and I, and I wish I could repay you for it. May you find it in your heart to forgive a young fool.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Soun Tendo folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He did not cry, but his face was etched in bitter sadness. You were not the only fool, son, he thought. I failed to raise my little girls as best I could on my own. It was my folly that made Akane who she is today... and that cost you your life. But now... now she can't hurt you anymore. No one can... and I thank god that you finally found some peace.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Ucchan,  
  
"My best friend, I'm sorry for the pain my father caused you and your family. And I'm sorry that I can't marry you as you wish I had done. I love you as a sister, nothing more, and I cannot go further than that. The truth is I loved Akane since I first met her, and I ruined everything between her and I.  
  
"Please do not blame her for my death. If you should blame anyone, blame me for stringing you and the other girls along. I was wrong to do so. Forget about me and move on with your life. I want you to be happy.  
  
"Ranchan"  
  
Ukyo tore up the letter in sadness and anger. "You jackass," she said as tears fell. "How can I be happy without you?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Shampoo,  
  
"What can I say? You finally get to go home now, see your family and tribe. I only wish it wasn't at the cost of my life. You're probably wondering why I died over Akane after all she and I have done to each other.  
  
"Let's face it: I love her. I always had, but I really screwed everything up for myself. I'm sorry I strung you along all this time. I'm also sorry that I can't marry you. It wouldn't have worked out. I've always liked living life the way I wanted to, and being part of a female-dominant society doesn't feel right to me.  
  
"Don't try to kill Akane because I died. She's not to blame, I am. You'll be better off without me, anyway, and you'll never see Akane again when you go home. Take care of yourself, and please tell Mousse and Cologne I said I'll miss them, too. Someday you'll find the one you love when you least expect it.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Shampoo tearfully placed the letter in the last of her boxes and sealed it. She then looked to see Mousse calmly standing in he doorway. "Shampoo ready, Mousse," she said. The male Amazon just nodded and helped her with the boxes.  
  
"Mousse, you want to talk-?"  
  
"I told you, Shampoo, I will not tell anyone that I defeated you. You will marry whom you chose to."  
  
Shampoo sighed. Mousse had finally given up on her, even after he defeated her. It was what she always wanted, or thought she wanted. But, now she felt alone, and empty.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Rusty,  
  
"We sure had some good times at the Dojo, didn't we? You were always looking for the right time for a joke, and tried to help me deal with he usual fiancee business from my dad and Mr. Tendo. Even though Rob told you not to get involved, you did your best to help me out.  
  
"Don't go pointing fingers at who's to blame. It was all my fault, anyway. I'll never forget you, or the other guys. Thanks for trying to help me, old friend."  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Rusty held the letter in one of his new robotic hands. He was still in the hospital, and though the doctors tried to keep Ranma's death from him, he found out by interfacing with the computer nearby. Finally, he laid the letter aside and leaned back sadly.  
  
"You were a good kid, Ranma. Rest in peace."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Cell,  
  
"This is one of the two most difficult letters I will have ever written. You say that you've done worse things than me, and maybe you have. But, have you ever hurt the girl you love in hot anger without thinking? I have, and that makes me worse than you. I really did it this time, Cell. Akane's through with me, and this time she means it.  
  
"I can't go on without her, especially knowing that she's marrying Ryoga even though she knows he's P-Chan. She blamed me for it all, even though I tried to protect her. She never believed me, even when I said I loved her. I put up a front on the outside and accepted defeat, but inside... I'm dying, Cell. And this time I can't jump back, or seek redemption, like you are doing.  
  
"I've decided to commit suicide and salvage what's left of my honor. This is my goodbye to you, dear Cell. You've been like a father to me, more than a friend. You've stuck by me, even when you returned to the Mega Avengers. You've been kind to me and helped me out whenever I needed it. I will miss you, and TK, most of all. Goodbye, father.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
The tears fell fast from Cell's eyes as he put the letter away. He had been there when Ranma died, but not the way the young man had expected his death to be. He died a hero, regaining his honor.  
  
The Android had left the Mega Avengers 5 days after that night. He would continue to mourn for Ranma. "I know you didn't want to be saved," he said to the wind. "But I wish I could have, so you could be here for TK now, as he wanted you to be. Then again, you're now in a better place where Akane can't hurt you anymore. Rest easy, son. God knows you've earned it."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Matt,  
  
"Knowing you, you're asking why I had to die because of Akane? To put it simply, I didn't want to go on without her. I'm not sure if you're into having a girlfriend now, but one day you'll understand when love happens to you. I hear you and this girl Mimi are pretty close, by the way. Who knows, maybe she'll be your girlfriend someday?  
  
"Matt, I want you to look after TK for me. I also want you to not blame Akane for my death. It was my fault for not treating her right, and now I'm paying for it. You behave yourself, and don't let revenge consume you. In the end, you'll lose everything. I'll miss you, little brother.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Matt sat on the park bench, the letter in his hand. It was the day after Ranma had been buried, and he was still crying. He didn't care about his cool image at the moment. His cousin was dead, because of an uncaring fiancee.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
The boy looked to see a girl with brown, shoulder-length hair standing near him, a concerned look on her face. It was Mimi. She sat beside him. "I heard about your cousin. I... I want you to know I'm sorry... that you had to lose him."  
  
Matt looked at her, tears falling like rain. He pulled her into a hug, letting his emotions get the better of him. Mimi returned the hug, patting his back gently. "It's okay, Matt. Let it out."  
  
"Thanks, Mimi."  
  
Soon Mimi was crying to. She cried for Matt, the boy she loved, and for his loss.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Takeru,  
  
"This is one of the two most difficult letters I will have ever written. This is my goodbye to you, little brother. By the time you read this, I will be dead, and will never see you again. Akane and I had a really big fight this time, too big for me to tell her I'm sorry. In the end, she left me for someone else.  
  
"I can't live without her, TK. I know you're just ten years old, but one day you'll understand why love can make even the strongest of us all weak. How I wish I could watch you grow up. I'm leaving you my journal, so that you can learn from my mistakes, and know the truth about me. I'll miss you and Cell the most. Take care of yourself, little brother. I'll always be with you in spirit if not in body.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
TK put the letter on his desk, then looked at the small book in his other hand. Slowly, he opened it to the very first page and found a note written inside the cover.  
  
"Read this, and know the truth. The bad deeds as well as the good, and judge me as you see fit. Maybe you will hate me as much as Ryoga and Akane do now or maybe not. Don't make the same mistakes I did, Takeru. I beg of you, or I fear you and those around you will suffer as I and those I knew did as well.  
  
"Your cousin, Ranma"  
  
TK closed the book and placed it beside the letter. It was almost time for his dinner, and though the young boy wasn't very hungry, he had to make an appearance at the table. I'll read it after dinner. He looked out the window one last time. Goodbye, Ranma. I'll miss you.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
There were letters to both Akane and Ryoga, but were destroyed immediately in anger. They were unopened and never read.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
Read and review, folks. Lemme know what you think?  



	3. Forever

…FOREVER…

**_…FOREVER…_******

** **

**Asongfic by Robster80**

** **

** **

This fic was written on Sept. 11, 2001.The song used here is "Who Wants to Live Forever?" by Queen.They own it, not me.

Discalimer:I only own the character Blue Goblin.Everyone else is owned by their rightful distributors (Viz, Funimation, Etc.)

** **

Cell walked out of the Tendo Dojo, for what he knew would be the final time in his life, or at least for a long, long time.Ranma was dead now, and Cell had just informed the Tendos and the Saotomes.As he took each step farther away form the Dojo, his heart broke even more as memories of Ranma flooded his mind.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_then slips away from us?_

He remembered that evening well.Ranam had come to the Mega Mansion broken hearted, Akane having rejected him for the final time the night before in favor of Ryoga.Then Friezor attacked without warning.In the end, Ranma had defeated him, but the teen had given his life to do it.

What was worse was that TK, Ranma's youngest and favorite cousin, had seen it all.Ranma had given his life for him gladly, and it hurt him so much.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

Cell suddenly stopped.He found himself at the bridge Ranma would usually hide under as a peaceful spot from his chaotic life.The Android slipped under it and sat down, staring at a teapot lying nearby and the remains of a previous small campfire.Ranma must have been here earlier, before he came to the mansion.

The pain became too much.For possibly the first time in a long time, he wept bitterly.Ranma had been more than a friend to him.He was like a much-loved son.

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all been decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment_

_Set aside for us...._

Ranma's viewing was packed as family, friends, and a few Mega Avengers who had known briefly or heard of Ranma.They came to say goodbye to him, and give their condolences to his family.Cell saw TK there, but he never approached him.He feared the boy blamed him for not being able to save Ranma.And Cell knew he had every right to believe that.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

Anyone who tried to speak to Cell never got his response.He was still in loss.When he approached the coffin Ranma's body was lying in, he placed his MA badge into it alongside other small trinkets that others had placed within it._You deserve this more than I do,_ he thought as the tears continued to flow down his face.

Turning away, Cell walked out of the room, and headed for the door.

"Cell, wait!"

The Blue Goblin ran up to his former enemy turned friend, followed by Frieza."Cell, don't go beating yourself up over this," Blue said."No one saw it coming.No one could have saved him-."

_Who dares to love forever_

_When love must die...?_

This made Cell feel worse"I could have," he exclaimed."All my power, and I just let him die like that!Him, whom I loved like my own son, whom I wished Gale could have been like if I hadn't been evil!"He faced the open door."But I failed him… His blood, like so many others, is on my hands.But his blood will never wash away."

Frieza put his hand on Cell's shoulder."I fail to see why we have to bury Ranma anyway.We can wish him back with the-."

"And what's for him to come back to," Cell snapped."Akane's the only reason he would ever want to come back to life, and she's cast him out of her life.His love for her means nothing to her, so he's better off not coming back."

"Cell-."

The android turned away again."I'm leaving the team for a while…I… don't know when… or if I'll come back.I need to be alone."With that, he walked out the door, and then flew into the sky.

Frieza put his hands together slowly and closed his eyes."God be with you, Cell."

Blue could only nod in agreement.

_So touch my tears with your lips,_

_Touch my world with your fingertips,_

The sky was black on Ranma's funeral day.Distant thunder gave early warnings of the coming storm as TK and others stood to see Ranma's coffin being buried."Blessed are the dead that are rained upon," the preacher added to his sermon before everyone began to leave.

Cell hid in the shadows of a nearby tree until everyone had gone.He watched from afar as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground and covered in shoveled earth.Once no one was around, he made his way slowly to the tombstone as the rain began to pour down on the land.As if his strength was gone, he sank to his knees, never taking his eyes off the stone.

_And we can have forever,_

_And we can live forever--_

_Forever is our today...._

"I couldn't save him," he said.

"Sometimes people don't want to be saved."

The voice was very familiar; so Cell didn't need to turn around to see you it was."Hello, Burter.…Why are you here?"

The big blue alien sighed."Came to pay my respects.I hardly knew the kid, but I felt right in coming to the viewing and funeral.No parent should ever have to bury their children."

Cell nodded."Whether the parent is good or evil.You and I know that more than anyone else.…He was my son, Burter.He was like Gale reborn and raised properly."

_Who wants to live forever?_

Burter was silent form this.He, too, had his only child taken from him right before his eyes.He never wanted anyone, not even Cell, to experience that pain.To have your hopes die with your own flesh and blood.The day Cell killed Gale, his real son, burned into the memories of all who witnessed it.They watched as Cell held his son's dead body close and wept."…I'm so sorry," he said finally."If… If there's anything I can do…"

Cell didn't move, but an idea formed into his mind."Ranma's cousin TK is now the heir to the Saotome School of Martial Arts.But… he'll need training.Training only people like us can give him, if he wishes to succeed Ranma fully."

Burter saw where this was going.TK would need training, especially if should the time come when Friezor would return for revenge."You can train him-."

"I can't. I don't know… if I can face him… not yet…"

_Who wants to live forever?_

"…Then I will train him."

"Thank you," Cell said, but Burter had started walking and was too far away to hear him.It didn't matter to him anyway if he was thanked or not._We both will have our revenge… TK and I…_

_Forever is our today...._

The rain kept pouring down, but Cell never felt it prick his skin.Finally, he stood up."I won't fail you again," he said to the tombstone."I'll watch over TK in secret… and make sure he succeeds you in everyway possible.This I promise you."As he flew off into the rainy evening, a ghost of a young teen with black hair and a pigtail stared off after him.

"_Thank you… father…_"

_Who waits forever anyway...?_

_ _

_ _

_ _

The End


End file.
